Our Never Ending Tragedy
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Ok. My friend Jess1edapotato helped me make this story. Rebecca is her OC, and Joey is mine. I didn't steal anything, but I u have doubts, please message her. Anyway, can u please just be nice to my stories?
1. Chapter 1

Joey walked down the hallway quietly. "Hey look at the ugly nerd!" Joey turned quickly, and kept walking. Joey thought they were just mean, but Chris always told him they were just jealous of him. "Of what? My ugliness?" "Oh Joey, me and your mom raised you, and we both think you're the handsomest boy." "But that's what YOU guys think. What about the girls?" Chris chuckled. "Oh son, dont make the same mistake Aviva and I did." "Yea, me." He muttered, and walked away. He shuffled along with his backpack draped over his shoulders, and he retrieved his jacket from the locker. As he slid it on, he saw some girls staring at him. "What's their problem?" He muttered, and shut his locker with a slam. The girls smiled at him, and he shrugged. During class, he heard a girl murmur to her friend, "Isn't he so cute?" He rolled his eyes, and tapped the table, about to fall asleep. A guy hit his back when he wasn't looking, startling him awake. "You better not." "What? Fall asleep?" "Steal my girl." He growled in his face, and Joey backed up. "Why would I?" "Come on Kratt boy. Right here right now." A girl named Becky gave him a cold hard stare, and he backed off. "Jeeze calm down." He muttered, and Joey smiled shyly in thanks at her. After class, he gulped as the girl passed by him. He wondered what this feeling was now. He felt attracted to her, and blushed. "Who am I kidding? She's too pretty for an ugly guy like me." He murmured, and headed home. As he headed home, he saw Zach's car, and saw the girl that saved him from a pounding enter the car. As he waited for his mom, he saw the girl look back at him. The next thing he knew, Aviva was standing next to him. "You like?" She giggled softly, and Joey blushed. "Mom!" "What?" "How'd you-" "Your dad." She murmured, and walked him to the car. "Mom..." "Yes?" "Does Zach have a daughter?" "Yes Joey why?" "Uhm... No reason." He blushed, and aviva smiled. "You like her dont you." "What no!" "Oh Joey, I raised you! Talk to your dad about it, he's the "expert" in relationships. He's gonna have to talk to you about love some day or another." She shrugged, and kept driving. "But isn't Zach your number one villian?" "No, not anymore." "Why not?" Aviva remained silent for a while, then shrugged. "I... Dont really know."

The next day, Becky was drawing on her notebook, and wrote Joey's name. She turned a bright red, and tried to erase, but only ended up leaving a mess of eraser shedding on the table. "Damn." She blushed, and flipped her notebook over. On the other hand, Joey was busy making measurements for his project, when that girl came to mind. "Joey? Are you ok?" The teacher placed some tape on the table, and he blushed. "Yes, yes I'm ok sir." "Thinking about some girl are we?" "What no!" He said with a brighter blush, and she chuckled and left. Becky was trying to forget that, when Joey appeared to deliver some papers. Some girls smiled at him with a blush, and Becky bit her lip trying to recap what had just happened. "I can't like him... Can I?" She whispered to herself angrily.

That night, as Becky was doing her homework, her mom noticed she wasn't working as fast as usual. "Rebecca!" Her loud voice boomed, and she turned. "Yes mother?" "Have you been staring at that Kratt Boy?" "Uhm no..." She whispered, and Donita frowned."Tell me the truth or you're grounded." "Grounded! I dont need to be grounded any more! I'm almost an adult!" "Fine! Up to your room, now!" "I'm not going! I can look at who I want! Let me grow up!" "Its not my fault you're here!" "Yes it is!" Zach stood in the shadows, quiet as usual. He didn't want to interfere with their problems.

For Joey, it was the same thing. He watched his dad and Martin fight, throwing insults at each other, and every night before he went to bed, he'd see aviva wiping some blood off of Chris' face. Aviva of course, didn't want to interfere, but that stopped them from working as a full team. As the next day progressed, Becky watched Joey whisper insults at himself, and she felt bad for him, not fully, but somewhat felt bad. "You're not an idiot Joey." He looked up at her, and chuckled. "Me? Not an idiot? Its like saying a cat is a dog!" "You're not an idiot." She said sternly, and Joey's mouth fell open. The only other female that could make him stop like that was Aviva. "Uhm well..." He ran his hand through her hair, the signature look that girls got crazy over. "What?" She smirked, and Joey blushed. "You're a very cruel girl." He muttered, and grabbed her by the waist. "Joey, dont grab me like that." "Come on." He whispered, and she pulled away, or tried to atleast. "Joey!" She blushed, and he smiled. "Joey!" She pinched him out of his day dream, and he let go of her. "Next time its a punch." She warned, and Joey smirked. "It probably won't hurt." "Why?" "Cuz you hit like a girl." "No I don't!" "Yea, sure... Like a guy like me would get hurt easily." "Oh yea Mr. I'm Strong?" "What?" "You wouldn't even last 2 punches." "I've got muscles." He smirked, and pulled away slowly at his comment near her ear. "A-Are you flirting with me?" "You're very smart." She punched him where it hurt the most, and Joey covered it in pain. "Why are girls so mean!" He muttered in pain, and she giggled. "That hurt!" He looked up at her, and she laughed. "A surprise, saying that you don't have one." "I what!" He ran after her, and she ducked under a tree. "I'm going to get you back!" "If you can find me!" She giggled, and ran into the girls bathroom. "Damn girls and their abilities." He stood outside the bathroom waiting, and she came out when she saw no action. And just like an animal would he pounced on her, straight on top of her. ""Joey get off me!" She shouted, and tried to push him off. "Get off before I knock that smile off your face!" She threatened, but Joey wouldn't listen. "Get off or ill hit you harder this time!" "JOEY I SAID GET OFF!" she got joey and hit him even harder. "OWWW! Ok ok chill ill back off" joey rubbed his arm. "Did i not warn you... " "Well yes." He admitted, and gripped her hand. "Just a small kiss?" "Eww Joey no!" "On your hand." He said blankly, and she pulled her hand away. Secretly, she did sorta want him to kiss her, but was too afraid to admit it. "Come on please?" "No." She wrapped her arms around herself a bit cold, and Joey put his jacket over her shoulders. Surprisingly, it was rather warm. It had Joey's faint scent of cologne on it, and she hugged herself even more tightly. "Ahem?" He smirked, and she blushed. "S-Sorry." "I still owe you my pay back." He smirked, and Becky looked him square in the eye. "You mess with me it'll be worse." "What? Can't I mess with a girl?" "One, you can't hit a girl. Two, you don't wanna know how ill leave you." She warned, and Joey cautiously wrapped his arm around her, to avoid any more punches. Becky didn't want to admit it she like the this feeling. She thought to herself, "Rebecca your crazy you dont like him... but what if... i cant Like him... i c..cant like his sweet smile his adorable face his personality...

She slightly blushed.

Joey noticed she was daydreaming and then said "Hello is Becky in there? Earth to Becky!" She turned, and Joey smirked. "I asked if you wanted something to eat..." He grabbed her hand again, and gripped it. Becky found no words to describe her feelings, and just remained quiet. "Yes." Was all she said, and they entered a small coffee shop. "And what will you both be having?" "I'll have what the lady wants." And leaned against the chair, smiling. "Order what you want."

"Ill be having the um... the regular coffee if you think its alright..."she said in that sweet shy voice she got too know her at first. "Same for me, and some cookies." He smiled at the waiter, and she left. "So, hows it been?" "Great." She blushed, and the waiter came back with 2 coffees and a plate of cookies. "Mmm, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Want some?" "Yes." He took a piece off, and put it to her mouth. "Joey, I can feed myself." "You want it yes or no?" He smirked, and she took it from his hand, then grabbed another cookie. "See? I can feed myself." Joey smiled, and took a sip of his coffee. "Becky..." "Yes?" She looked up from her coffee, and he smiled. "What's up? You've been acting so... Strange. Just like every other girl. Is there a problem?" He said as he caressed her cheek smiling.

"Pshh me... acting strange... your imagining things joey"

She said a bit awkwardly.

"Um right like if im going to believe that" joey said noticing her actions.

"Im saying the truth Joey

Im ok!" She said a bit annoyed, and Joey smiled. Once they left, Joey pulled her a bit closer to herself. "Uhm Joey?" "Yes?" He slid his hand through his jacket toward her waist, and grabbed her again. "Can we kiss THIS time?" "Um uh..." then she looked shocked her mom was near there. "Joey i said no and Thats final" she tried to should convining for her mother that barely started to notice. And soon Joey noticed her too. "Well you win this time." He let her go, and decided not to grab her again. "Jeeze I knew I wasn't good looking." He murmured to himself, and she smiled at him. "I never said that." "I just wanna ask you something. Can I?" "What do you want to ask my daughter Kratt Boy?" He gulped and turned around to see Donita standing there with Dabio, angry. "Uhm... Hi?" "For your information mother im just hanging with him now if you leave now then it wouldn't end like last time" she said annoyed. Donita looked at her angrily "Your not telling me that your here with Kratt boy oh dear my daughter with this boy ugh i just cannot look at this i simply can't" "Hey!" Joey pouted, and Donita laughed. "Now look at your face! You look like a little retard!" "Dont you dare talk to my son like that." A loud voice boomed, and she turned to find a drunk Chris. "Oh its you, little Chris Angelo." "Uhm Donita... You might not want to mess with him." Joey pulled Becky back, and Donita laughed. "He's short! I'm not afraid of him!" "Short eh? You want blood on your face? I dont even know why Zach is married to you." "Because he's better than you!" I wouldn't date you if my life depended on it!" Joey pulled Chris away, and Chris threw him off him. "Get off me JK." "Jeeze... Lets go Becky." "You're not going anywhere!" Donita growled, and Dabio grabbed both by the collar. "Lemme go!" Joey tried to pull away, but Becky just sighed. Aviva ran in, and pulled Chris away. "Chris calm down!" "Let me go!" He pushed her to a chair, and she fell off. Donita laughed. "All you Kratts are worthless. You ain't worth my or my daughter's time!"

Aviva regained her strentgh, and stood in front of both of them. "If you hit I'm calling the cops!" "And? How are they gonna help?" "I'm telling them of all the things you've done to me!" "And?" "You've- You've abused me!" She blurted out, and felt her arm. "Well, lemme make it better!" He punched her harder, and Aviva let out a painful cry. "Chris!" She cried out, and chris threw her phone to the wall. "Now its between you and me!" Donita left, and took Becky with her. He punched her, and aviva cried. "Chris stop!" She cried, and Chris slammed her onto the tree. "Chris please!" Joey stood in horror, and aviva cried harder. "Chris! Please!" "Why am I going to stop? Dont you LOVE getting hurt?!" "Chris please!" She cried, and chris grabbed her by the collar. Blood dripped from her nose, and Joey tried to pull him away. "Dad!" "Go away!" He threw him away, and Aviva tried to push him off. "Please chris! I'm pregnant!" "I. Dont. Care!" He screamed, and left aviva crying.

The next month, Joey walked quietly with Becky, not his normal flirty self. "Joey, what's wrong?" "Nothing." He growled. "What's wrong?" "Nothing!" He grabbed her hand, and Becky turned it over to find a red scar on his wrist. "What's that?" "Its nothing." He tightened his cuff, and Becky looked at him. "What's really wrong?" "Nothing! Jeeze!" Joey couldn't get the fact out of his find that Chris kept hurting his wife. "Joey?" Becky startled him, and Joey had tears in his eyes. "Its nothing." "What is it? You can tell me whatever." "My dad and mom are getting into fights now... And... Mommy is pregnant!" "Shouldn't you be happy?" "But dad keeps hurting her!" He cried, and Becky hugged him. "Take it as the only time ill hug you like this." Joey got quiet, and Becky hugged him. "Becky... Can I say something." "Ok." "I love you." She pushed away. "Joey... Its not you. Its my mom." She left, and Joey sighed.

7 months later, Joey woke up at about 5 am, to hear his mother beg chris to take her to the hospital. "Please Chris the baby!" "No!" "Chris I can't drive right now!" "Fine! But I'm not driving you back!" Then silence. Joey didn't want to bother Martin, so he slid his shoes on, and took the first bus to the hospital. When he arrived, chris was barely leaving. "Get your self up the stairs yourself!" Aviva was left standing outside, and she painfully sat down on the bench. Joey ran and told the nurse, and Aviva looked at Joey silently. He respected not wanting to talk, so he stayed outside.

Later that day, Becky walked up to worried Joey. "You're really acting strange Joey." She sighed, and Joey sighed sadly. "Sir?" "Yes?" "I have something serious to tell you." "W-What is it sir?" "She's in a critical condition. She doesn't want to answer our questions, or for that matter even listen to her daughter." "What do you mean?" "Neglecting of a newborn baby can lead it to death. I was wondering if you could take care of it." "Uh..." He looked at the doctor, then back at Becky. "I-I guess..." "Great. Just sign these papers." He handed him a clipboard with 10 pages, and he looked at the bottom. His eyes widened. "Where am I gonna get a mother?" He bit his lip, and walked over to the waiting room. "Hey Beck?" "Yes?" "I was wondering... Maybe you could help me raise a child?" "Uhm... What?" He explained to her, and shocked, her mouth fell,open. "I just need a signature." She signed, and looked over every other paper. When he was done, he saw aviva neglecting to even eat herself. He peeked in to see aviva shaking her head, and the nurse practically pleading her to eat. "Come on Aviva... Just one bite?" "No!" She went under the covers, and curled up. He picked up the baby, and brought her over to Becky. The baby curled up in her blanket, and Joey handed her to Becky. "Isn't she the sweetest thing?" He murmured, and hugged Becky. The baby smiled at her, and woke up at Joey's voice. "Hey... What should we name you?" "We?" She said too loudly, and Joey gulped. "Not so loud!" "Fine. What should we name her?" She mocked, and Joey rolled his eyes. "How about... After your mother?" "That's sweet but maybe not." "Then?" "Lucky." "Lucky?" "She's Lucky to have a big brother like you." "I'm her adopting dad now...,and you her mom." "Well still Lucky. And if you tell my mom I swear you'll be the one in the hospital bed." She threatened, and Joey rolled his eyes. "Well?" "Ok. Lucky. Lucky Kratt."

When they went home, chris was waiting with a knife. "Where's the baby?" He muttered, and Joey cradled her. "You hurt her you're dead." "Oh, its a little replica of aviva ay?" "Shut up." Becky threatened, and Chris laughed. "Oh yea, exactly like her!" "Dad!" He shouted, and Martin came. "Hey little boy." "I'm not little you idiot!" Chris and Martin started fighting, and Joey led them up to his room, then locked it. "No one will bother us here." "Really?" "Yes." Then he heard Martin's shouts. "Oh my gosh, bro! Bro! Chris please answer me!" Joey took a peek to see chris laying on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. "Well he deserved it." Becky muttered, and 2 minutes later, he heard an ambulance. Becky looked at him, and smiled. "You ok?" "There's a gun in my drawer." He muttered. "Why?" "Kill me." "Oh, there's the suicidal you again!" "Are we gonna fight too?!" He growled, and Becky punched him. "If you're gonna be suicidal! Well forget about me ever dating you!" "B-But..." And he was left all alone, with his baby "daughter". "What have I become?" He muttered himself to sleep. "I hate myself." He sighed, and hugged the baby. "Night sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Joey sat quietly at his desk, looking depressed. He wouldn't answer the teacher, and he started lowering his grades. "Joey, I'm going to have a talk about this with your parents." "No!" He shouted, and ran off crying. "Joey! Wait up!" Becky caught up to him, and saw him under a tree, crying. "Joey?" She asked shyly, and Joey turned away. "Leave me alone." "Joey all of that happened the other day wasn't my fault im sorry" Becky stood next to joey.

"Umm sure it wasn't"

He said sarcastically.

"Joey im serious" She lost patience and kissed him. Joey blushed when she released him, and grabbed her by the waist. "Can you promise me something?" "What?" "That you'll never leave me?" He murmured shyly, and released her a bit. "i will fight for us no matter what ill try and not to loose you..." With that Joey hugged her, and whispered. "Why does your mother hate me? I intend no harm towards her beautiful daughter..." He murmured into her ear, and sat her down with him. " "Joey i would tell you if i know but i don't even know why" becky said disappointed.

"Well thats ok no worries becky we'll eventually find out why she hates me" joey smiled a bit. "Wanna go home to my,place? I can't leave Lucky alone with Martin for too long... Or anyone for that matter." He muttered the last part, and stood up, then helping her up with his hand. "So, ya comin?" He smiled, and put his hand on her cheek. Becky decided to tag along, but when they got there, Joey opened the door to find Lucky completely alone, playing with her blocks sprawled out on the floor. "Uhm... Were's Martin?" Joey muttered, and Becky pointed to the note on the door. "I'll be gone for a while, see ya soon. Great luck on ur kid, buh bye, and no money left eh?" Joey turned to see Becky's angered expression, and widened his eyes. "Woah I dont wanna have a history with the cops too like dad..." He warned, holding the baby.

After a while, Joey decided to make some lunch. "What do you wanna eat?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator."Thank you for asking but im not really hungry i dont know if you can tell but im not much of an eater" she smiled.

"Are you sure becky It seems like you hardly eat" joey said worried.

"Joey im ok dont worry im fine" he noticed that she always wore long sleeves. "Becky can I ask you a question?" He asked as he set the baby down on her chair. "What is it?" "Do you... Perhaps cut? I do. I feel much better when I do it... Do you? You don't have to answer if you don't want Beck." "Im sorry i dont want

To answer" she looked down.

"Im sorry i brought It up Becky".

"Its ok Joey its Not your fault Its just that..."

She looked upset

And tried to forget it.

"Just that what becky?" "Never mind." He shrugged, and made the baby its bottle. "I'm not the greatest father eh? I'm your brother." He whispered to the baby, and gave her the bottle. "Eat up." He sat down next to Becky, and hugged her. "You can tell me whatever you'd like... I'm open to you." He murmured against her ear, making her feel awkward. "Joey what is it with you getting so close to me?" "I dont know Becky... Especially since what happened to mom and dad... You and Lucky are my refuge..." He murmured, tears burning his eyes. She smiled and had tears of happiness. "In other words... I love you." He murmured. Joey leaned in for a kiss, when he was hit in the head by Lucky's bottle. "Hey!" He turned, and saw the baby giggling. "What?" He asked, and Becky smiled while wiping her tears. "I think she's jealous." "Jealous? Of what?" He asked, smiling, wrapping his arms around her neck.

At that moment, Joey saw something vibrating over at the table. He picked it up, and saw it was his mother's phone. He opened it, and saw a text from an unknown number. You're dead and your little boyfriend is too if you don't hand over your invention ideas by tomorrow. His eyes widened, and shrugged it off. He kept looking, and found some old pictures of his childhood and her with chris. He scrolled down to the first picture, and saw it was a picture of her sleeping in Chris' arms, as a child. Another was of an ultrasound, and saw a little caption. "Its all Chris' fault." He finished looking at the pictures, and looked at the messages. He looked back to see Becky playing with the baby, and scrolled to find his parents first messages. "I want to fuck you up babe." "Chris stop." "What I do?" "But why now?" "Because, you're irresistible." Then their last message before the fight. "Aviva you and Joey are the specialist things in my life." "And same goes to you." "Joey?" He turned, startled. "Joey! Why are you reading Aviva's messages!" "No I wasn't!" "Give me the phone." She warned, and Joey handed it to her. "Good." Joey groaned reluctantly as she shut off the phone, and Becky smirked. "You're one heck of a man... Er, boy." "Why?" "You're so... Shy yet you spy on your parents." "I dont spy... I just kinda know her password." "And what were you looking at?" "You're my friend. Not my mother." Joey left to his room, and Becky felt tears about to stream from her face. "Friends?" She thought, and wiped the one tear that slid down her cheek. "I-I thought he loved me." She whispered, and Joey looked from the hallway to see her crying. Joey approached her, but all she did was cry and turn away. "Becky, baby please-" "JOEY, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried, and ran off home. "What have I done now?" He wiped his tears, and looked at the baby.

The next day, Joey went to go see his parents. He entered the ICU first, and saw chris there, hooked to many cables. Joey set the baby down in his bed, and looked at him. "Daddy." Joey cried, and gripped his hand. Chris slept deeply, and Joey caressed his hair. Next he went to go see aviva. She laid in her bed, pale, tears staining her eyes. "Mom?" "Joey go away. I dont want to see you." "Why not?" "Joey... I'm not the woman you used to know... Go make yourself of a life." "But mommy..." "No buts. Go. I can't handle being a mother anymore... Now that the crew is separated." "But m-" "OUT! NOW!"

As Joey packed up his things, he saw someone had left a gift on his bed. He opened it, and found a picture, with chris' writing on the back. "I'm sorry for everything I did. Your mom and I are divorcing as soon as I get out of the ICU. She told me it was for the best. Aviva wants to keep you. So I let her. Please don't cry. Enjoy your life with Becky. Your loving father, Chris Kratt." He turned it to the picture, and saw it was the crew, a picture they took a while ago as part of a project Joey had to do. "My family..." He touched the pic, and picked up Lucky. "Come on sweetie. I have to get you over to grandma's house."

The next day at school, Joey found a stray kitten crying for milk. Becky watched him from afar, and saw him reach for an empty plate, and get a milk carton. The kitten became fond of him, and fell asleep on his lap. Tears dripped from his cheeks as he patted the kitten, being reminded of everything he had done. "I let her go." He muttered, and the kitten looked at him. Becky went up to him, and Joey picked a flower from next to him, and handed it to her. "For you." "Thanks Joey." She sighed, and Joey set the kitten on her lap. She petted it, and watched Joey playing with his glove. Nervousness and fear struck his body and mind, and the words were at the tip of his tongue. "Joey? Is something wrong?" "No... Not at all..." He murmured, and she sighed. "Joey are you sure?" "Becky... Can you be my girlfriend again?" "Joey... You have to ask my dad." "Zach-?" "No duh." She punched him on his arm playfully, and Joey smiled softly. "Sure. I'll ask." "So, what type of flowers do you want on your grave?" She teased, and Joey grasped her hand. "Nothing my dear."

The next night, Joey went over to Zach's house. He knocked, and a Zachbot opened it. The zachbot studied Joey, and called Zach. "What are you doing here WildRat?" "Don't say that anymore! The crew is finished!" He spurt out with tears, and Zach gave him a half confused smile. "Well what is it?" "I was wondering... If you could give me permission to date your beautiful daughter." "What? You think you could make my daughter happy? Well then... I guess..."

Ooh! Cliffhanger! ?


	3. Chapter 3

"Look Joey, as much as I'd love for you to date her... Its her mom that decides." "And that means no." She appeared behind him, and Joey turned. "Why not? What have I done to you?" "Your existence." "My existence? Why?" "Mom..." Becky warned, and Donita threatened her to shut up or else. "Your father was mine until smarty pants came along and got pregnant with his baby." She growled, and Joey was shocked. "Y-You DATED dad?!" "He was mine. And ill get him back!" "But he's in-" "I dont care! Your father is mine! And you existing is making it worse!" She brought out a gun, and pointed it straight for Joey's heart. He put his hands up, and closed his eyes, mouthing I'm sorry. "Mom no!" "Leave me alone!" She growled, and Joey expected pain, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes to find Chris standing there, tying her hands behind her back. "Dad I-" "Christopher!" Donita hugged him, and Joey noticed Zach backing away quietly, so close to bursting out in tears, just like Becky. Becky always hated her mother, but this took it to a whole other level. Chris seemed to be smiling, not realizing his son standing there. Joey pulled away, and Becky followed. "Joey?" "Go away!" "Joey!" "Go away!" He screamed, and ran. "Joey please-" "GO AWAY DONT YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?! VETE!" "I'm not leaving!" Joey fell to his knees in defeat, and Becky's triumphant smile turned into a devasted frown. "What's wrong?" He curled up into a ball, and cried. "What's wrong?" "T-That's the reason mom got hurt... C-Chris was cheating o-on h-her a-and s-she m-must h-have f-found o-out!" He sobbed, and Becky hugged him. "Shhh..." For a 14 year old boy, he had the heart and mind of a 5 year old. When Joey stopped crying, he yawned. "Sleepy?" "No more hitting." He pouted, and she giggled. "For you only." Joey yawned again, and Becky led him to a nice spot near a river. "I'll protect you, and me." She whispered as Joey's eyes began to shut themselves sleepily.

While Joey slept, Becky kept herself busy by cutting. Joey groggily opened his eyes, and saw her doing this. "Becky?" "Ah!" She dropped the blade in shock, and Joey picked it up. "You... Cut?" "Yea. I do." Sje admitted quietly, and Joey hugged her. "You're not alone baby... We'll get through this together." He planted a soft kiss on her palm, and hugged her.

A week later, they still had no idea where Zach and gone. Until Joey went to go check on Aviva with Becky. Zach was caressing her cheek quietly, murmuring to her what had happened. "Dad?" "Mom?" "Oh, sorry Joey... I was just-" "Its ok Zach. Did he tell you?" "He very well did. I know. But I love him more than she does to him." "Hey uh..." She nudged Joey, and he looked at her. "What?" "Remember what we are here for?" "Oh." "Hey uh Zach, mom?" "Yes Joey?" "Uhm... How do I put this... We MIGHT have a baby... On the way." Zach's eyes widened, that was a first. "Oh you're so dead." Aviva muttered, shocked. "We're in trouble aren't we..." "Not with us... With... Them!" Aviva pointed to Chris and Donita, holding hands. Horrible images flashed through Joey's head, but becky's reassuring squeeze of the hand said it all. Then loudly and clearly, with courage, Becky said it. "I'm pregnant mom, and whether you like it or not, I'm keeping my child, and Joey is the dad." "He what?!" Chris grabbed Joey by the neck, and Zach pulled him away. "You touch him one more time you're dead!" "Why? You're not his dad." He growled back, and Zach smirked. "I may be not, but I have the toughest security force." "Robots? Hah!" "Zachbots!" They hauled Chris away, and Joey hugged Zach. "Thank you Zach..." Aviva gave them a soft smile, and Becky smiled and shrugged. "But... Now we have to keep you both safe. Especially Becky." "Dad! There's your overprotective self!" "Sweetie, its for your own good. I mean this time. No more trouble causing." "But what about you know who?" Aviva grasped Zach's hand, and Zach smiled. "I've got an idea of my own..."


	4. Chapter 4

But when he looked up, a couple of papers hit him. "Oh no you don't protect me! I'm 15 dad! Lemme have some personal space! And sign it." Zach picked up a paper, and Joey looked at aviva. "I guess... It wouldn't hurt to ask you to signit mom?" He handed her a paper, and she looked at it. "Joey... I can't handle this. You have to stay were you are at because of financial reasons." She whispered, and Zach looked at her. "I'll pay." "Oh no Zach. Its my child." "Well I'm going to pay whether you like it or not." He growled in her face, and Becky pulled him back angrily. "Dad! Leave her alone!" "Jeeze I just-" Aviva raised her hand. "No. No joey." "You can go Becky." "But mom-" "END OF STORY." She said a bit louder, meaning end of discussion. "You're a son of a bitch mom!" He growled, "Maybe Donita was right! Maybe you ruined her life because you little smarty pants had to come along and get pregnant with none other than retard Kratt!" He spewed, and Becky looked ready to punch him. Aviva was about to say something, but held back. "I told you... I dont have money." And sank back down into the bed, let alone Zach caressing her cheek again. "Leave my mother alone you bastard!" "Joey!" "I'm not listening!" And he left, pushing everyone out of his way. Becky stood there, mouth open, gaping at both. Zach shrugged, and no thought could run across her mind at the moment.

When Becky left, she heard Joey's soft cries in the woods. She cautiously appeared, and sat down next to him. "Joey what's wrong?" "Mom has been over protecting me since I was a newborn! She doesn't let me grow up! I want to grow up and explore new places!" "Haven't you ever gone an adventure with Chris and Martin?" "Yes but I want to grow up and experience things like a man... Not a child." He sobbed, and Becky looked at him. "Joey, dont rush growing up." "But- I'm 15!" "And?" "I wanna kill Chris." "Why?" "Because... I hate him. He cheated on my mom... And kisses her in front of his son. He deserves to die. Know any gun shops?" He whispered, and grasped her hand.

"Well i do know... hey dont change this to wepons even thought i like them alot... nevermind that joey let him be if i wasn't like this i would break him and i would gladly would" "Becky... You're right. I'm being stupid..." He hugged her, and felt her stomach. "I dont want to miss the birth of my little blip." "Blip?!" "That's what dad used to call me. Little Blip, because I was so tiny everytime mom went for an ultrasound." "Joey-" "What? I could hear my dad since I was really tiny." He kissed her hand, and she blushed. "Joey, I dont think ill be a good mother." "Why not?" "I'm not a good example of a good person." "Is anyone?" He murmured, and Becky sighed. "I really hate my mom." "I hate my dad..." Joey laid his cheek on her head, and hugged her. "Becky... I will fight for your safety for the rest of my life. For you and Blip." "And there's no way you're naming it Blip... Poor child."

She hugged joey.

"Joey are you sure

I went from a shy girl

To a girl that has a prison record you call that a good mother?"

"Becky thats in the past now your changing and thats good don't worry becky your going to be a wonderful mother"

Becky smiled and then remembered and said "oh joey in a few months i will kinda be homeschooled..." "Oh, ok." He sighed, and grasped her hand. He kissed her cheek, and sighed. "Mom wants to homeschool me. I mean, she is the tied top scientist with your dad in the whole world... But Dad never let her. I remember when I was a baby mom liked to teach me colors and letters and numbers... But when dad came home he'd threaten her to get back to work or else he'd beat her. And he did sometimes. I dont even have a happy memory of my childhood..." He sighed, and kissed her forehead. "That bad?" "Worse... He'd MAKE me watch him hit mom... And told me that if called the police he'd beat me too..." "Then why didn't you report him in private?" "And have me taken away from my mommy?" He whispered harshly, about to cry again.

She hugged joey and

Tried comforting him.

"Joey its ok ive gone

Through stuff like this

Ive been through family orientations and in juvy more than once because of those problems but i know it does get better like some people say a day above ground is a great day." "Yea I guess you're right." He whispered, and touched her stomach again. "Sorry you'll have such a sentimental father Blip." Becky giggled, and Joey smiled, feeling better. Joey caressed her jaw line, and looked at his watch. "Its only 4:30... What do you wanna do? I dont have work today." He shrugged, and grasped her hand. "Nothing dangerous for you young lady." He teased, and received a playful punch. "Is this the mood swings of a teenage boy? First crying then all teasing?" "A girl's is worse trust me..." He rolled his eyes, thinking back to many other times when he'd see aviva get pissed at the bros, then get childish over an animal. "What?" Becky asked, and Joey smiled. "A woman's mood swing is worse... Especially when she's pregnant."

She punched Joey's arm lightly, and Joey smiled. "You're one heck of a girl." He murmured against her ear, and she smiled softly. He stood her up, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Lets take a walk yea?" "Ehm ok." As they walked, a group of girls approached them both, and started saying things to Joey and trying to make him go with them. "C'mon Joey... Why don't you come with us? We're WAY better than Miss Varmitech here." One of the girls said in disgust.

"Oh really... sure you are why dont you go and leave before shit gets real" joey was pulling her back because he knew what she was gonna do.

"JOEY LET ME GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND PLEASE" "Baby please..." He pulled her back, but Becky resisted. "No Joey." A girl pulled Joey by the jacket to her side, and he tried to pull away. "Lemme go!" He pouted, and the girl hugged him, trying to make Becky angrier than she was. "He's mine Rebecca! He was my boyfriend first!" "What I-?!" "Shut up Joey!" The girl hid herself in his jacket, and Becky looked at him angrily. "I've never been in a relationship before!" "Sure Joey..." The girl played with his jacket zipper, watching Becky get angrier by the minute.

"THATS IT BITCH LEAVE HIM ALONE " she lost it and started to beat the girl. "Becky!" Joey pulled her away, and hugged her. "Becky please. Lets just get away from them." Joey led her back to the hospital, to find chris forcing aviva to kiss him. "Oh, not again! What's wrong with my life?!" Joey exclaimed partially sad, and he gave Becky an "oh no you don't" look. "Chris stop I dont want to kiss you!" "Come on baby..." "When your father said I have a plan on my own what was that plan? Chris looks drugged." He whispered.

"J-Joey?" "Yes baby?" "The baby." "What about it?" "The baby you idiot!" "Oh no!" He cursed under his breath, and left to go tell the nurse. Several hours later, Joey sat quiet in the waiting room, in his fathers's arms. He saw Donita scurry by, tears streaming from her eyes. Joey moved to get Chris' attention, and all he heard him murmur was, "I know. Let her have time alone with her daughter." "B-But." "Joey." Chris said sternly, and Joey obeyed his father. He kept his mouth shut. Joey waited for what seemed for hours, until the doctor wanted to see Chris. Just chris. Chris came back to Joey, and sighed. "Son..." Was all he said, and left to go see aviva. Joey knocked on the door to her room, and asked quietly. "Mrs. Varmitech? Becky? May I come in?"

"Yes." A voice croaked. He entered, and stood close to the door. He saw something moving in a small bed. He creeped up to it, and Becky smiled happy but really angry with him at the same time. "Its your daughter." "Mine?" "No duh." "Hmph." He rolled his eyes, and watched Donita hug her daughter like a mother would. Joey wished aviva would have ever hugged him like that, so secure and protecting. He snapped out of his thought, and picked up the small baby. "Hello... What's your name?"

Donita glared at him, and Joey looked at the baby again. "Sorry." Becky looked at him, and sighed. "Her name is Daniela." "That's a really beautiful name." Joey smiled, and Becky sighed again. Joey grabbed ahold of her hand, and kissed it. "What happened?" "I don't want to talk about it." She growled at him, and Joey let go of her hand. "Why are you mad at me?" "WHY WOULDNT SHE BE MAD BECAUSE OF YOU?!" Donita growled at him, and Joey tripped and fell over a cable. It shocked his leg, and he screamed in pain. "Oh crap!" Becky was sleeping, the anesthesia working through her body again. "Its your fault my daughter almost died!" "My fault?!" "No shit Sherlock!" Joey stood up, and limped over to the door. "Fuck you." Was all he said, and left.

When her eventually did come back, he found out Becky had been taken to another place in the hospital, and he couldn't see her or the baby. "I know how it feels... I wasn't allowed to see you after I met you... The only reason I mistreated your mom was because I wasn't thinking." He turned to find Chris, sighing. "In fact... I really didn't get to be your real father until you were 3." "Why?" "Because your grandparents wouldn't let me be." "How'd you gain my custody?" "Through Aviva. She gave me permission to be with you." "What about the divorce?" "I canceled it. Aviva's been really sick and bad these days... I'm afraid she might be close to dying." Chris closed his eyes, and left to her room again. Joey crept over to Becky's room, and saw her looking out the window feeding her daughter. She sensed Joey, and whispered out to him. "Joey?" "Becky?" "Come." "But the alarms will beep." "Fuck that I turned them off. I hate that." She pulled off a cord, and Joey hugged her. The leather of his creature power suit gave some warmth to the baby, making her smile. "Joey... Remember when you said you'd protect me?" "Yes." "Is there some way you know how to get rid of my parents? I would but you know..." She waved her hand around, and Joey smiled. "I would,... But how about you just stay with me at the Tortuga HQ? Daddy told me that mom is getting better than she was earlier and that she is able to go home sooner than expected." "Really?" "Yes, I believe in 2 days." "You'd have to ask my dad. Mom's on overdramatic I'm gonna kill mode." "And you, get to rest. I'll ask dad for Zach's number tonight." "Ok." She sighed, and laid down. "Sleep tight." "You too Joey." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and closed the door, and turned to find Zach there, more worried than angry. "Is my daughter ok? Is she?" He shook Joey, and Joey smiled. "Yes. She's asleep." "I heard that she had a baby... Is it true?" His voice was more stern now. "Uhm..."


End file.
